


Phil Lester: Marriage Proposal Expert

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baking, Candles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Not AU, Reality, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil has been trying for months to propose to Dan, and each attempt has failed spectacularly.Or the five times Phil tried to propose and the one time Dan did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for the last few days instead of studying for my upcoming exams so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> It's over 6,000 words! I can't even remember the last time I wrote a oneshot this long.

**1.**

Phil had everything planned, to the last bit. All the candles were lit, dinner was done and ready to be served and the ring was in his jeans’ pocket. All that was left was for Dan to get back home from the shopping Phil had sent him to do while he had prepared everything.  
****

He had been planning for this moment for the past month and had bought the ring five months ago. If it had been up to him, Phil would have proposed the second he got the ring. It just had never seemed like the right time. Life had been so crazy for them for the past year and a half and it never seemed like they had the time for much else.

Now that it seemed as if they were finally getting a very well deserved break, Phil had finally decided that there was no better time than this to finally ask Dan to marry him. It took him a month to decide and plan everything because he wanted it all to be perfect. It was not everyday that you got to ask your boyfriend of seven years to marry you and Phil would have nothing ruin the moment.

At first, he considered the idea of taking Dan out to a fancy restaurant for a nice dinner and ask him there. Or maybe take him out for a nice walk and propose under the stars. In the end, he decided it wasn’t really very them. He was sure Dan would much rather prefer a nice dinner at their home, where they had always felt a lot more comfortable.

The only problem was to figure out how he was going to get Dan to leave their apartment long enough for him to be able to prepare everything without his boyfriend realising what he was doing. Phil wasn’t proud of what he came up with, but it would do the job.

He woke up in the morning, complaining about a sore throat and occasionally coughing in order to give the impression that he really was sick. By the end of the day, he was complaining of feeling aches and pains all over his body and it didn’t take him long to convince Dan to go out for some medicine.

His plan didn’t give him too much time to prepare and so he settled for a quick pasta dish made with some sauce they had ready in the fridge. He then focused all of his time in trying to make their apartment look as romantic as possible. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Dan’s face when he came back to the sight of candles spread all throughout their apartment.

He heard the sound of keys in the lock and gave everything a last once over, making sure everything was acceptable. Satisfied with what he saw, he sat down at the dining table and waited for Dan to join him.

All his planning and preparations were made worth it when he saw the look on Dan’s face when he caught sight of all that Phil had prepared. “What happened to being so sick you could barely move?” he said, trying to sound annoyed but unable to hold back a smile.

Phil grinned at him sheepishly and shrugged. “You can’t blame me for going with that excuse. I don’t think you appreciate how difficult it is to get you out of the house long enough for me to prepare. On the bright side, we now have enough medicine ready for when one of us really does get sick.”

Dan rolled his eyes playfully and joined him at the dining table. “So, what’s the special occasion? I haven’t forgotten some important date or anniversary right?” he asked, starting to look worried.

Phil rushed to assure him that was not the case but tried to keep the reason as vague as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Dan to figure out what he had planned before he could actually get around to proposing. “Nothing in particular, I just wanted to treat you to something nice. Do you like it?”

Dan clearly did but it wouldn’t hurt anyone to actually hear it out loud. “I love it. It’s all very romantic and I feel like the candles all over the place are a nice extra touch. As long as we don’t end up burning the place down”, he joked and Phil rolled his eyes. _Burn something once and you’ll never hear the end of it._

Phil served the pasta in two plates and placed Dan’s in front of him. “It’s nothing complicated, just some pasta bolognese. I did the best with the time I had”, he admitted with a shrug. In truth, he had wanted to cook something a little more special for such an occasion but he didn’t have much time and he was no star chef. He was sure Dan would still appreciate it.

They enjoyed their pasta with a glass of red wine and easy going conversation as they usually did during dinner. Phil couldn’t help but keep on feeling his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. The closer he got to the moment, the more nervous he was feeling.

It’s not as if he was scared Dan would say no. They had talked about marriage quite a few times and he knew it was something Dan wanted. However, they hadn’t really discussed it ever since the book came out and they started planning the tour. Phil was suddenly terrified that the timing was all wrong. What if Dan wanted to wait longer? What if he had changed his mind since the last time they talked about it?

He quickly got up to clear their plates before he could terrify himself any longer. Phil had not prepared all of this only to chicken out at the last moment. Taking out the box from his pocket, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what might be the most important moment of his life.

Phil put the ring back in his pocket and walked out to find Dan still sitting down and waiting for him. “Hey Dan, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

Dan looked up at him in confusion but smiled nonetheless. “Sure, what’s going on?”

He sat down in front of his boyfriend and took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. _Relax Phil, you’ve practiced this in front of your mirror countless of times. You know what you have to say._

Just as he had taken out the box and opened his mouth to speak, he saw Dan’s eyes widen in horror and Phil felt his stomach drop. _Oh god. He doesn’t want this. Dan doesn’t want to get married right now and you’ve ruined everything._

The last thing he expected was for Dan to jump out of his chair and run towards the kitchen. “Phil, the curtain’s on fire!” he yelled, coming back out with the fire extinguisher. Phil could only stare open mouthed at the burning curtain while Dan sprayed it with the fire extinguisher and tried to stop the fire.

It took a few seconds, but it finally worked and they both let out sighs of relief. Phil couldn’t help but feel guilty when he saw their blackened and charred curtain, knowing that the fire had been caused by one of the candles he had lighted up. “I’m never letting you burn another candle in this house”, Dan joked weakly, still shaken by what had just happened.

He sat down on his chair and Phil quickly walked over to hug him. It was finally dawning on him that things could have gone very badly real quickly if Dan hadn’t noticed the burning curtain in time to be able to stop the fire. _Maybe I really should stay away from any kind of fire from now on_.

Dan returned the hug gratefully, slowly starting to calm down. The crisis had been averted and now they could go back to enjoying their night. As soon as they blew out all the remaining candles. “What is it you wanted to tell me?” he asked, suddenly remembering that Phil had been in the middle of saying something.

“It was nothing important”, Phil said, shaking his head. This was not the right time to propose, not after what had happened. He would just have to come up with something else.

*

**2.**

Phil was still bitter that his well thought out plan had gone up in flames. Literally. However, he was still determined to give Dan the best proposal possible and so it didn’t take him long to start planning again.  
****

He was going to avoid all types of candles this time and had thought of doing something away from their apartment. After the way his first attempt to propose had gone very wrong, he was going to go in a completely different direction.

It took him a while to come up with something that could be considered as amazing as his first idea was meant to be but he finally settled on something he thought Dan would enjoy. The Winter Wonderland in London was at its peak during the Christmas season and so he thought it would be a very romantic idea to take his boyfriend there.

They could just walk around some of the attractions, have something to eat and drink then go for a walk around the park where Phil would finally get the chance to propose. What was so great about it was that he wouldn’t have too much to prepare and so hopefully he would be a little calmer than the last time.

Dan seemed excited at the prospect of checking out the Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park since, in all their years of living in London, they had never really had the chance to walk around and explore it calmly.

Their date started out exactly as Phil had hoped. The atmosphere was amazing, with beautiful Christmas decorations all around them and stalls selling all kinds of foods and drinks. They walked around at a leisurely pace, keeping up a nice conversation along the way and just getting to enjoy each other’s presence.

Phil suggested getting something to eat and they ended up going for a hot dog and a nice bag of churros for desert. He ate a little more than he probably should have and it didn’t take him long to start regretting it when he started feeling his stomach turning.

He felt his pocket to make sure the ring was still there and ignored his upset stomach in order to finally get around to his part of the plan where he got to propose to Dan. What he had not been expecting was for Dan to catch sight of a merry go round all lit up with colourful lights and insist they go on it.

“Please Phil! I think the last time I got to go on a merry go round was when I was a little kid going to carnival. Can we just get on for one round?”

This wasn’t fair. Dan was pouting at him and that was purely evil because his boyfriend was more than aware of the fact that Phil couldn’t say no when he was looking at him like that. His stomach chose that particular moment to turn again, as if to remind him that not everything was as perfect as he had hoped but Phil ignored it once again.

He couldn’t disappoint Dan and, besides, how bad could one ride on the merry go round be? Phil would pay for them to get one ride and then he would propose to Dan as soon as they were done.

It turns out that a lot could go bad with one spin on the merry go round. Phil could feel his stomach protesting with each turn the merry go round made and, while Dan looked as if he was having the time of his life, Phil felt like he was going to throw up at any moment.

The second the merry go round stopped, Phil somehow managed to make it to the nearest bin he could see and emptied his stomach. In all of his rush, he didn’t even bother to check whether Dan was following him or not.

He got his answer when he felt a comforting hand resting on his back and another moving his hair away from his face. Dan was here, it was all going to be fine.

Phil barely paid any mind to the crowd that had gathered around him, some looking concerned while others looked disgusted over what he had just done. All he wanted at this point was to go home and cuddle with Dan in their bed. He felt so sick that he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel angry over yet another ruined proposal.

“I think the merry go round might not have been one of my brightest ideas”, Dan said, sounding guilty. Phil longed to reassure his boyfriend that none of this was his fault and he should have realised he was sick but the feeling coming back in his stomach made him stop. They really needed to get home before he ended up throwing up in the bin again.

Later that night, as Phil lay in bed and enjoyed the feeling of being held in Dan’s arms, he couldn’t help but think that maybe proposing at the Winter Wonderland was just not meant to be. He was sure he could come up with a proposal so great, it would blow Dan away. He just needed to think a little harder.

*

**3.**

Neither Dan nor Phil could be considered great ice skaters. As a matter of fact, both of them could be considered average at best and Phil seemed to remember a lot of falling the last time his mum had forced the family to go ice skating.  
****

What Phil could also remember well from his last time ice skating was the lovely atmosphere all around the skating rink. There were people of all ages skating around each other, some barely leaving the railings all around the rink in fear of falling while others were more experienced and loved showing off their skills.

Phil just couldn’t help but think that a skating rink in winter was a pretty good place for a marriage proposal. He just hoped Dan would feel the same way.

Persuading Dan to go ice skating with him proved to be harder than he had originally expected. “Why do you even want to go ice skating in the first place? We’ll just end up falling on our asses for most of the time and where’s the fun in that?”

Phil had desperately wanted to start shaking Dan and tell him that he wanted to propose and wanted it to be as special as possible but every one of his plans so far had gone wrong and he was quickly running out of ideas.

What he did instead was take a calming breath and tried to convince Dan that going skating was a great idea and they would enjoy it. He couldn't afford to let his panic get the better of him and ruin the proposal before it had even happened. “Come on Dan, it will be fun! We’ve never been skating together and, from what I remember from going with my family, there’s a great atmosphere around Christmas. We don’t even have move away far from the edges so if you’re scared of falling, we’ll just hold on to the railings.”

It took some more begging and bribing in order to finally persuade Dan to join him but Phil felt having to do the dishes for a whole month was worth it if it meant he would finally get to propose to the man he loved.

Phil’s memory had proven to be correct and they were both impressed when they finally got to the ice skating rink and saw all the people of different ages gliding around on the ice. There were fairy lights strung up all around the ice rink and Phil even caught sight of a beautifully decorated christmas tree close by. They went in line, paid for their skates and were soon getting ready to get on the ice themselves.

Phil wasn’t too worried about actually skating, knowing that he didn’t need to try to impress anyone with his non-existent skills. Dan, on the other hand, was looking hesitant. “Are you okay?” he asked his boyfriend, ready to call the whole thing off if he was feeling uncomfortable. Phil wanted this to be a memory Dan looked back on fondly and not something that scared him to death.

Dan looked over at him and smiled when he saw the worry on Phil’s face. He quickly nodded, assuring him he was fine, and took his first step on the ice. Phil was glad to see he was at least giving it a try and quickly joined him.

They took things slow at first. Neither of them were particularly good at skating and so they stuck close by to the railings, using them as their safety net in case they slipped and needed something to hold on to. “This actually isn’t so bad," Dan said, slowly starting to gain a little more confidence on the ice and trying to stray a little further from the railings.

Phil did not feel as confident as his boyfriend but he had never been one to enjoy being left behind and so he shakily made his way after Dan with unsteady legs. He made sure to take Dan’s hand in his as soon as he reached him, wanting to at least steady himself a little more using his boyfriend as support.

Phil was just about to get out the box and finally ask Dan the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he bought the ring when a little girl skated a little too close to Phil for comfort. He took a step back, momentarily forgetting that he was on ice with skates on his feet and was not as steady as he should be.

The next thing he knew he was falling down and, in his panic, he pulled Dan down with him. They both slammed down on the ice and Phil swore he heard a cracking noise that he really hoped had not come from one of them.

“Fuck”, Dan screamed, making Phil’s blood run cold. He started scrambling on the ice, trying to get back on his feet but slipping every time. Dan was still lying on the ice, holding his right hand close to his chest, with his eyes tightly shut.

It took some more scrambling around and a lot more time than Phil really had before he managed to get back up and finally find his footing again. He managed to drag Dan close to the edge of the rink without falling again even though he winced every time his boyfriend let out a whimper of pain.

Once they were finally off of the ice rink and on solid ground, Phil gently took Dan’s hand in his own and tried moving it around but Dan quickly snatched it back. It hurt Phil to see his eyes wet from the tears he was trying to hold back. It was clear to both of them that this was more serious than just a bruise and Dan would need to be taken to the hospital.

After five hours spent at the hospital, moving from one room to the other and getting all sorts of X rays done and check ups carried out, it was finally confirmed that Dan had broken his hand and it would need to be bandaged up.

By the time Dan was finally allowed to leave and go home, the ring in his pocket was the last thing on Phil’s mind.

*

**4.**

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Phil happened to be very desperate. This was going to be the fourth time he tried to propose and he was quickly running out of decent ideas. That’s how he found himself googling ‘marriage proposal ideas’ and hoping to find something that would inspire him.  
****

Phil went through idea after idea, each one more cringe-worthy than the last until he finally happened upon something that might just work.

_Give your sweetheart a sensual massage and save the left hand for last. As you massage that hand, slip the ring on and be ready to pop the question._

It wasn’t any less silly than the other ideas he happened on and it was’t really something that he would have done if he had the choice. But after three failed proposal attempts, he didn’t really feel as if he had the right to judge what Google had offered him.

Besides, sweet and fluffy had obviously not worked at all how they were supposed to since they all ended up in accidents so maybe that was a sign that Phil needed to try a different direction. A sensual massage seemed like a good way to heat things up a bit.

He waited for a day when Dan seemed to be more stressed out and tired than usual and suggested they head to bed early for a cuddle once dinner was over. Dan looked at him sceptically at first. “You want to go to bed at nine in the evening?” he asked, eyebrows raised. “We can cuddle just fine on the sofa while we watch tv.”

Phil was not going to let himself be easily dissuaded. He would not let this turn into the merry go round incident where he let himself be convinced of anything just because Dan pouted at him. No, he was going to stay strong and he was going to get Dan in bed if it was the last thing he did.

“You look as if you’re about to fall asleep on your feet," he insisted. “There’s nothing wrong with going to bed early every once in a while and it’s not as if we’re going to fall asleep straight away.” Dan was more easily convinced when Phil finally let slip that he planned on giving him a massage.

“You should have said so right away," Dan said, smirk on his face as he willingly walked to their bedroom and lied down on the bed. “Are you coming or not?”

Phil rolled his eyes but secretly was relieved that at least Dan was going along with his plan and he wouldn’t need to force his boyfriend to actually go to bed a little earlier than they were used to.

The article he read had suggested he use oil to massage his significant other in order to make the experience more pleasurable and relaxing but Phil was pretty sure the only oil they had in their apartment was the one they used for frying. He didn’t think Dan would appreciate getting massaged with cooking oil so instead he settled for using a moisturiser he found in the bathroom.

Phil waited until Dan had taken his shirt off and then settled down on top of him. He poured some moisturiser on his hands and rubbed them a few times so they wouldn’t feel so cold against Dan’s bare skin.

Dan still shivered when Phil gently placed his hands over his back but Phil had the suspicion that it had nothing to do with the coolness of his hands. He smirked and slowly started moving his hands down, making sure to apply pressure on Dan’s tense muscles. His boyfriend rewarded this gesture with a little sound and Phil had to move around in order to adjust himself.

When he decided to go with the idea of a sensual massage, he failed to realise how arousing the experience could be for him as well and now he found himself gulping and shifting around whenever Dan made a noise of pleasure.

After years of knowing each other and learning about whatever made the other tick, Phil was more than capable of giving Dan a massage that made him relax completely until he was nothing but putty underneath him.

Phil started slowly grinding against Dan, trying not to give away what he was actually doing but needing something to take the pressure off. He should have known that nothing would get past Dan. “If you get off me I can actually help you out with that," he mumbled against the pillow and Phil felt himself turn red.

This was supposed to be a way for him to propose. Phil was aware that the article mentioned it was a very sensual experience but he didn’t think it could turn into something more that fast, especially since he hadn’t even gotten close to proposing. He quickly got off of Dan and leaned in to kiss him on his neck and sucked lightly before he pulled back. Phil couldn’t hold back a smile when Dan moaned.

“Let me just go get something real quick and then we can get to that," he promised,  getting off the bed. He was just going to go get the ring, propose to Dan and then get back to what they had been hinting at. After all, having sex with your fiancé seemed like a pretty good way to celebrate getting engaged.

He hurried to the living room and got the ring box from his jacket. _Why the hell didn’t I just take it with me to the bedroom before I started this?_

“Hey Dan, I got what I needed. I need to ask you something. I know that-“ He stopped in his tracks when he realised that Dan was still in the same position he had left him in but he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful that Phil just didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

Lying down beside his boyfriend he properly looked at him and felt his heart melt when he saw the little smile on Dan’s face and the way he just drifted closer to him, even in his sleep. As sleep started overtaking him as well, he couldn’t really find it in himself to feel upset over yet another failed attempt at proposing to Dan.

*

**5.**

Nothing was working. Phil had gone through four marriage proposal attempts and none of them had worked or they had ended up in disaster. He had no idea what else he could do and even Google was failing him in his time of need.  
****

Maybe that’s why he somehow thought it would be a good idea to turn to baking as a last resort. It’s not as if he was a terrible baker as the treats him and Dan had made for their baking videos always turned out tasting pretty decent.

That didn’t mean he was a star baker that could use his baking skills for a marriage proposal without worrying over ruining everything. He had tried so many things and failed that he couldn’t help but think that going for a more simple plan might be the answer he was looking for.

Phil was going to bake some biscuits and then write letters on each one with icing to make them spell out ‘ _Will you marry me?’_ It was cheesy and a part of him cringed every time he went through his plan but no one could blame him for resorting to this. It was either lettered biscuits or give up completely and, since he happened to really want to marry Dan, giving up was not an option.

He waited for a day when he knew Dan would have some errands to run that would leave him with more than enough time to bake the biscuits and decorate them with the icing. It took him way longer than he had thought and the icing did not look as neat as he hoped it would but it did the job and Phil was pretty proud of himself by the end.

After waiting for them to cool, he brought out a large plate and arranged them according to their letter, making sure to spell it right. With the way his attempted proposals had been going, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he ended up spelling _‘Will you marry me?_ ’ wrong.

Once he was satisfied with his work he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a quick shower before Dan came back from his running his errands. He couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes in the shower but when he walked back into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Dan munching on one of the biscuits.

Phil froze in his tracks and stared at Dan with wide eyes. Dan wasn’t supposed to see the biscuits before Phil could prepare himself for what he was about to do. The ring wasn’t even on him and, to be quite honest, Dan didn’t look like someone who had just been wowed by a fantastic proposal.

He waited silently, wanting to give Dan time in order to process everything. Getting engaged was a big deal and Phil had never meant to just spring it on Dan with no warning. He was supposed to be the one to present his boyfriend with the biscuits, having even prepared what he was going to say before giving them to him so that Dan would have a good idea for what was to come.

Phil quickly ran out of patience. “So, what do you think?” Best case scenario, Dan says yes and they would get to enjoy the rest of the biscuits together. Worst case scenario, he says no and Phil would have to pretend he was not feeling completely crushed.

Dan ended up going for none of those options. “They’re pretty good, I’m impressed. I hope you don’t mind that I had some but they looked so inviting I just couldn’t help myself.”

All Phil could do was stare at him open mouthed. There was no way Dan hadn’t noticed, there was absolutely no way. It was spelled out right in front of him, as clear as day.

“By the way, what did the icing say? I had gone through a few by the time I realised there was something on them," he said smiling sheepishly, not realising that Phil was very close to just slamming his head against the wall.

“Oh nothing," Phil said through gritted teeth, still not quite believing that even something as simple as this had failed. “I just wrote a few letters of the alphabet but they didn’t look so good so maybe it’s a good thing you didn’t notice.”

Operation engagement biscuits had obviously been a fail as well.

*

**+1**

Phil had no idea what he was going to do. He had tried everything to make his proposal to Dan as romantic and magical as he could and nothing had worked.  
****

He had now tried to propose a total of five times and each attempt had been even more disastrous than the last. Phil wanted to marry Dan, he really did, but he had absolutely no idea what else he could do that wouldn’t end up in disaster.

Phil really needed to come up with something and he needed to do it fast because he was getting tired of looking at the ring inside its box instead of on Dan’s finger, where it should be.

They were watching tv together when it happened. Phil had slung an arm around Dan’s shoulders and pulled him closer without even thinking about it and Dan had tensed up. His boyfriend turned to look at him looking nervous and Phil couldn’t help but feel confused. _What was going on?_

“Will you marry me?” Dan blurted out and Phil was left to stare at him dumbfounded.

“What? No!” he blurted out, without even thinking about it and bit his lip when he noticed the way Dan flinched. “Wait, Dan, you don’t understand. The thing is that I have actually been trying t-“

Dan cut him off, shaking his head, and Phil winced when he realised his boyfriend was actually really close to crying. “You don’t have to explain, it’s fine. I’m sorry for just springing this on you. I’m just…I’m going to go out for a walk.”

He was gone before Phil could even explain the situation to him and he was left to stare at the tv, unseeing. _Why the hell did I say no?_ It’s not as if he didn’t want to marry Dan, of course he did and his five failed attempts at proposing only proved that fact but Dan didn’t know about that.

In Dan’s eyes, he had just asked his boyfriend to marry him and Phil had said no without second thought.

Phil really needed to fix the mess he had just created.

*

Phil waited anxiously for Dan to return home, box clutched tightly in his hand. For months he had been trying to come up with the perfect proposal only to have one plan after the other fail.

It had taken Dan outright asking him to make him realise that the way he proposed wasn’t what was important. He had known Dan for seven years so what the hell had made him think that his boyfriend would only say yes if he came up with some big and elaborate plan instead of just coming right out and proposing?

The longer Dan was gone, the more worried Phil became. What if he had messed up for good and Dan wasn’t coming back? The rational part of his brain reminded him that Dan couldn’t just leave without at least coming back for some of his stuff but the panicked part of his brain was stronger. It didn’t help that every time he tried calling Dan it went to voicemail.

When he heard the sound of the door being opened he jumped up and got ready to greet Dan in the living room. He was so relieved he had come back home so he could finally explain and make things right. “Hey," he said, trying to ignore how red Dan’s eyes were, making it clear he had been crying.

Dan looked as if he was about to escape to his room but Phil blocked his exit before he could even think about it. “Just listen to me okay?” he asked, and waited for Dan’s hesitant nod before he continued.

“For the past few months I’ve been wrecking my brain apart trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to you and for the past months I’ve been seeing all my plans ending in disaster. There were burning curtains, broken hands and vomit-inducing merry go round rides.” Phil couldn’t help but shudder when he remembered that and Dan laughed shakily. He must have finally realised where this was heading.

“I’m a bit embarrassed to admit that it took me until after you asked me to marry you to realise that you didn’t care about any of that. You didn’t care whether I asked you to marry me at a fancy restaurant or with biscuits that you ended up eating without even reading the message," he said, shaking his head fondly.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s your fault for thinking I could keep myself from eating biscuits for long enough to read what you spelled out.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realise all this. I love you Dan, I’ve loved you from the second we started to talk to each other on Skype. So I’m just going to do this how I should have done it in the first place," Phil said, opening the box and finally presenting Dan with the ring. “Will you marry me?”

The next thing he knew, Phil had his arms full with a happy boyfriend letting him know just how much he was loved. “Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot," he said, leaving kisses all over Phil’s face.

Phil could barely believe all the time he had wasted with planning and organising when it wasn’t even really necessary at all but when he finally got to put the ring on Dan’s finger, he could safely say that it had all been worth it if it had led up to this perfect moment.

_They were getting married._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> I spent quite a while on it and I was sick while writing it so there were times where I just wanted to give up but I'm glad I persisted because it turned out into one of my favourites. I hope you guys liked it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Follow me on fiction-phan for all my other stories and updates on what's to come!


End file.
